


Grimmons Smut

by TigTheCat



Series: Tower of Procreation [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top - Freeform, Tower of Procreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigTheCat/pseuds/TigTheCat
Summary: Tucker activates the Tower of Procreation, Grif and Simmons get locked in a closet, what else could happen?





	Grimmons Smut

Simmons felt himself starting to sweat, and he was sure his face was turning red. He needed to get away somewhere, somewhere where he could be alone. Damn Tucker and his uncontrollable libido, of course he had activated the Temple of Procreation. Goddamn it. Now Simmons was left struggling the hide his rising arousal and trying to find a place where he could be alone. Every room that he peeked into was occupied by a busy couple, or sometimes several couples, and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. He didn’t want to admit to anyone that he was still a virgin, and he couldn’t find the one person he wanted to be with. After looking into nearly every room on the second level, Simmons remembered that there were a ton of storage rooms on the third level. Surely one of them would be empty, right? He rushed up the stairs, frantic to find an empty room. He was so aroused that it was becoming painful, and he needed to take his constricting clothes off. Finally, he made it to the long hallway of storage rooms. He yanked open the door of the first one and slipped in, closing the door quietly behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, he practically tore his pants off. Only once he was standing in his underwear, panting slightly from the pressure in his nether regions, did he realize there was someone else in the room with him. He heard a quiet groan from somewhere behind him, and turned around slowly to look. Leaning against the opposite wall of the small room, head tilted back, eyes closed, mouth open slightly, was Grif. And Grif wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“Oh, fuck,” Simmons muttered. He turned around and tried to open the door, tried to leave before Grif could notice him, but the door was locked.

“Simmons?” He heard Grif say. “Why the fuck are you here?”  
Simmons felt the same way. Why had he picked this storage room? Why not any other room? Now he was stuck here with Grif, who was completely naked, and probably just about as horny as Simmons was. Simmons slid to the floor, his dick throbbing with desire. He needed to get off, and he needed it now. But fucking Grif had to go and ruin it by being in a room with a door that was locked from the outside, a room that Simmons had dumbly wandered into. Goddamnit.

“Uh, Simmons. I, uh, need a favor.” Grif said. He sounded almost embarrassed.

“What do you want?” Simmons asked, doing his best not to look at Grif and his glorious, chubby, naked body.

“Can you come over here?” Grif asked. Simmons wasn’t sure why, but he crossed the room and sat down next to Grif. “So,” Grif started hesitantly. “I’m feeling kind of weird, like really hot, in all the ways, and, uh, I can’t get myself off.”

“What?” Simmons had, on occasion, seen Grif masturbating in their shared quarters after Sarge had claimed half the base for his own, and Grif had never seemed to have a problem before.

“I, uh, I just can’t do it. I’ve been trying for ages, and it’s like every time I get close it just starts to hurt, and then I stop, and then I have to start all over again.”

“What do you want me to do?” Simmons asked.

“I, uh, was hoping you might, ya know, help me out.”

“Help you out how?” Simmons was usually pretty oblivious, but he definitely knew what Grif was talking about. He just wanted to actually hear Grif say it.

“Will you just fuck me, Dick?” Simmons wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be his name or an insult, but he didn’t care. He reached down and took the place of Grif’s hand, gently rubbing up and down on Grif’s shaft. “Harder,” Grif panted after a moment of Simmons’ slow and gentle tugging. “Please, harder.” Simmons obliged.

It felt so good, touching Grif, that Simmons almost forgot about his own pressing need. However, it didn’t take too long for the throbbing, and that ache in the pit of his stomach, to come back. He didn’t say anything, because he was afraid to ruin the mood, afraid that Grif would suddenly realize that he didn’t want Simmons touching him, but Grif seemed to figure it out anyway. Grif reached over and hesitantly touched Simmons’ thigh, and then slowly pulled down the waistband of Simmons’ underwear.

“Is this okay?” Grif said hesitantly, his hand hovering over Simmons’ dick.

Simmons moaned quietly, hoping that Grif would get the hint. As usual, he didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t want to say something dumb and ruin the mood. Grif gently wrapped his hand around Simmons’ dick, and he slowly started to move his hand up and down. Simmons moaned again, louder, and moved his hand a little faster on Grif’s dick. After just a few strokes, Simmons was embarrassingly close to ejaculating, and he didn’t want it to be over so fast. And then, maybe two pumps away from Simmons coming, Grif stopped, pulled his hand away. Simmons just wanted to die, wanted to melt into the wall, he was so embarrassed. He had known all along that Grif didn’t really like him, probably hated him, and that this was just going to be an uncomfortable mess that Grif would regret forever. And then Grif turned a little, put his hands on Simmons’ hips, and pulled Simmons into his lap.

“It just, wasn’t doing it for me, ya know? So we should probably, like, get a little closer?” Grif smirked up at Simmons, who was blushing intensely. Simmons was overwhelmingly relieved to hear that Grif had wanted to be closer to him. Grif bucked his hips, his dick rubbing against Simmons’ thigh, and Simmons gasped. It felt so damn good. His dick was pressed against Grif’s stomach, and the warmth and the softness felt so good and comforting. Grif repositioned Simmons in his lap and then he took both their dicks in his hand, a hand that Simmons was only now realizing was alarmingly big, and then he started to slowly move his and, jerking off both of them at the same time. The heat of Grif’s hand, the gentle friction between his dick and Grif’s, Grif’s free hand resting on the small of his back, it all made Simmons feel so good, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Grif groaned and pulled Simmons closer, and that was it for Simmons. He moaned, an embarrassing sound, and then he shuddered and came onto Grif’s stomach. Grif started moving his hand faster, clutching Simmons harder, and he leaned his head against Simmons’ chest, and then he was coming, thick gobs of semen landing on his own stomach. He took a deep breath and then leaned back against the wall, pulling Simmons closer and engulfing him in a hug. 


End file.
